goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The troublemakers beat up Dylan and his friends and get grounded (Elephant012's version)
Summary Cast Brian as Warren Cook, Keith, Billy, Rattles, Derek, and Stephen Larson David as Eddie K, Caillou, Noddy, Thomas, Felix, Ratso Catso, Aaron, Ron, Coulden Pettit, Zack Nintendoson and Steve and Chris's Dad Joey as Memy9909, DeLorean, Harry and James Eric as Bobbyispoopy, Moe, Andy Panda, Mike, Dylan, Andrew, Connor, Big Ears, Eric Larson, Boris, Eric Smith, Burrito and DeLorean's Dad. Young Guy as Edro, Mitch, Phillip, Kyle and Kumi's Dad Simon as Keith and Alexander's dads, Bruce, Nathan Pearson, Joe and Horace N. Buggy AT&T Mike as Ratso Catso's Dad Julie as Ratso Catso's mom, Rob, Stephanie, Erika, Adrianna, and Doris Scary Voice as No Heart Princess as Zara, Alex, Darby, Paulina, Carrie, Zoey, Maya, Leila and Jamie Duncan as Black Join Kimberly as Memy9909's, Eddie K, Jamie, Bobbyispoopy, Maya, Mike, Ally, Black Join, Alexander, Lance, Ron, Adelaide, Steve, Alice, Dora and Erika and Zara's mom, Gage, Pedro, Kevin, Mrs. MacDonald, Steve and Kumi Kayla as Dora, Penny, BATF, Marinda, Chloe, Francine and Zelda's Mom Kate as Bruce, Rattles, Moe, Joe, and DeLorean's mom, Adelaide and Scooter Kendra as Wolvlin and Paulina's Mom Amy as Mrs. Nintendoson Ivy as herself, Josie and Felix's mom Shy Girl as Tristan Emma as Emma Pearson, Shreeky, Lance and Carrie's mom Jennifer as Emily Diesel as Bobbyispoopy, Memy9909, Rob, Alex, Maya, Mike, BATF, Dylan, Paulina, Black Join, Tristan, Ron, Adelaide, Zara, Erika, Moe, Joe, Alice, Zelda, Dora and Jamie's dads, Gage's Grandpa, Big Pauly and Mr. Nintendoson Lawrence as Phillip's Dad Belle as Phillip's Mom Alan as Videogamenerd1000's Dad, Alan Cook, Mr. MacDonald, Steve Forshew and Alan Pearson Carmen as Pedro and Edro's Mom Miguel as Pedro and Edro's Dad Steven as Eddie K, Chris, Alexander and Murray Dave as Bruce and Ivy's Dad Vixen as Wolvlin's Mom Paul as Videogamenerd1000, Wolvlin and Rattles' dads Bridget as Keith's Mom Millie as Rob and Alex's Mom and Zelda Salli as BATF's Mom, Molly MacDonald and Alice Transcript see Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor and Christina outside the school Dylan: Today is another day at school. Emily: I agree with Dylan. Aaron: Me too. Kyle: Me three. Stephanie: Me four. Andrew: Me five. Adrianna: Me six. Eric Smith: Me seven Murray: Me eight. Leila: Me nine. Billy: Me ten. Marinda: Me eleven. Connor: Me twelve: Christina: Me thirteen Thomas: Me fourteen. Chloe: And me fifteen. Emily: Hey, Dylan! I've got an idea! Dylan: What is it? Emily: Why don't we go to Murray's house after school? Dylan: Good idea! Cook, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Ivy, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Black Join, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Wolvlin, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Paulina, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy, Alice, Carrie, Tristan, Darby, Ratso Catso, Shreeky, Derek, Felix, Burrito, Ally, Lance, Josie, Alexander, Zelda, Phillip, Steve and Harry appear Dylan: Uh oh! It's Warren and his friends! Warren: That's right! We are now going to beat you and your friends up! Dylan: No! Please don't beat me and my friends up! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Pedro and Edro get grounded series Category:Carrie get grounded series Category:Carrie's grounded days Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series Category:Dora gets grounded Category:Andy Panda Gets Grounded Series Category:Longest Videos Category:Penny and Mitch Get Grounded Category:Shreeky gets grounded series Category:Caillou gets Grounded